El guardián del príncipe sol
by Erelbrile
Summary: Su madre tenía una dura misión para él. LH. Centrado en Chile (precolombino).


(El concepto original de esta historia se encuentra en Wattpad y fue escrito para el evento promptatón 2018 de Latin Hetalia).

Hola. Sinceramente y de todo corazón espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic, pues en el explico cómo es que creo que podríamos interpretar la línea genealógica de Chile/Manu.

También lamento hacer sufrir tanto a mi bebé ;;

PD: Hay ancestros que son invención mía por así decirlo, pero tomen lo que gusten.

PD2: Aquí, multiheadcaneando a full uwu esta historia se basa en el universo de Felinos (pueden leer más en el fic "el señorito del Imperio" de Felinos publicado aquí en ff).

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Perú y Chile pertenecen al fandom. Los ancestros son interpretaciones mías de esos pueblos e imperio.**

* * *

 **El guardián del príncipe-sol:**

.

.

.

Los aposentos de los príncipes incaicos se encontraban completamente a oscuras y los ojos de Chilli parecían dos anillos flotantes a un metro del suelo en el pasillo. Era la primera noche que pasaba en la casa de Inca y, aún más importante, la primera noche que no dormía abrazado a Piruw, lo que, después del zigzagueo cordillerano de emociones que había vivido en el último mes, le impedía dormir.

El viaje había sido largo e inesperado. Una semana tenía a todos sus tíos y a sus tías en casa, de visita, dándole obsequios traídos desde sus casas y celebrándole, a la siguiente se despedían de ellos y partían al norte con su madre, y a la siguiente, se separaba para siempre de su familia.

No se lo había esperado, demasiado contento e hiperventilado con los besos salvajes de segunda madre de sus tías Mapuche, Pehuenche y Tehuelche; y con los juegos de sus tíos Lafkenche, Williche y Puelche, que le enseñaban a rebolear las preciosas boleadoras que le habían confeccionado.

Estaba feliz. Casi nunca podía ver a su tía Tehuelche porque andaba con sus hijos en los canales del sur que algún día conocería, cuando fuese más grande, y su tío Puelche y su tía Pehuenche siempre le contaban historias sobre la gente del otro lado de la cordillera, que algún día también conocería. La familia siempre estaba dispersada, visitando amigos y parientes en toda la región, por lo que tener a todos reunidos era sinónimo de muchísima diversión y felicidad. Su madre siempre le decía que cuando fuese un ulmen, grande y sabio, toda la familia viviría junta y tendrían un gran imperio en el wichanmapu.

—De nuevo le estás metiendo esas tonterías en la cabeza —le decía su tía Mapuche. A su tía no le gustaba la gente del norte. Ella tiene visiones en sueños y dice que siempre los problemas llegan del norte. Por el contrario, a su mamá le caen bien, y dice que hay mucho que aprender de esa gente.

Chilli no reparaba mucho en la discusión, agradeciendo los regalos que le habían traído sus tíos desde tan lejos. Piñones, pieles, ponchos, mantas, boleadoras, arcos, flechas, hondas, vasijas, e incluso algunos chilihueques, guanacos y gallinas que juntaron entre su tía Mapuche, su tía Tehuelche y su mamá.

—Cualquiera diría que lo van a casar —se reía Williche, ayudando a cargar las cestas con porotos, papas y choclo en los animales que Aymara les había prestado para la ocasión, y que luego ella misma recogería con noticias del niño en casa de Inca.

Y claro que querían que Chilli tuviera de todo cuando estuviese lejos:

—Para que sepan que mi hijo tiene un legado digno de su linaje —le había respondido Picunche con orgullo, secundada por sus hermanas.

Había sido una semana de comida, juegos, música y baile. Chilli llegó a pensar que era la semana más feliz de su vida. Aún no la había procesado del todo cuando se despidieron de sus tíos y de sus tías y partieron muy temprano en la mañana con su madre y su comitiva. Durante las noches, Chilli a veces creía ver que a su mamá se le caían los lagrimones, pero ella le decía que eran de felicidad, porque él tendría un gran futuro.

Después de que se celebrara el encuentro entre la comitiva picunche y la comitiva inca, Chilli fue entregado a Inca y puesto bajo la autoridad directa del hijo heredero de éste, Piruw.

Viajaron por días hasta llegar al Cusco. De día, Chilli iba con la mirada gacha, en sus pies, sintiéndose como un bicho raro con sus ropas, en medio de guardias como si fuese un esclavo o un prisionero de guerra. Solamente la conversación constante de Piruw, que se notaba muy emocionado con su presencia, le sacaba de su ensimismamiento. De noche, sollozaba calladito en los brazos de Piruw, que le contaba historias fantásticas sobre el imperio para hacerle sentir mejor. A Chilli las historias no le ayudaban mucho porque no estaba con el ánimo para cuentos, pero sí le ayudaba la atención del príncipe sol, que lograba sacarlo de su pena por un rato, captando su atención incluso con historias que no quiere escuchar.

Su mamá le había dicho que le iban a tratar bien, que recordara que era un príncipe guerrero y que iba a regresar a darle prosperidad a todo el Wallmapu como un hombre hecho y derecho, digno lonco de su pueblo. Pero al llegar al Cusco, le habían dado una habitación de sirviente y ropa descolorida.

Durante todo el viaje se había secado las lágrimas y sorbido los mocos lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no le iban a regresar a su casa con su madre, por lo que iba a huir.

Piruw pronto había caído rendido ante el sueño después de tantas aventuras y emociones fuertes, contento de regresar a casa. Había cumplido con su misión de vigilar, cuidar y alimentar a su nuevo sirviente, y de enseñarle tooooodo lo que debía saber de su nueva casa, que seguramente es mucho mejor que su vieja casa que según le dijo su papá está hecha de paja y duermen todos en la misma habitación, como los plebeyos, pero incluso peor, porque no tienen saunas, ni caminos señalados, ni ciudades, ¡ni siquiera tienen una economía de complementariedad! Qué triste que hubiesen personas tan incivilizadas, por suerte estaban ellos, que tienen el deber, y por tanto el derecho divino, de conquistarles y educarles.

¡Y aún había tanto para mostrarle a Chilli! ¡Tantas maravillas que enseñarle! ¡Tanta comida que quiere que pruebe! ¡Tantos lugares a los que le quiere llevar! Le ha hablado de muchas cosas que quiere que experimente, le quiere llevar consigo cuando su padre le saque de viaje, y le quiere mostrar todos sus rincones secretos.

Su padre le ha dicho que Chilli le va a acompañar para que tenga con quien jugar y que, cuando crezca, será su mano derecha del ejército, con la que extenderán su dominio efectivo hacia el sur, porque viene de un linaje fuerte y guerrero, y es pariente de muchos pueblos bravos. Inca siempre mete palabras de grandes cuando le educa para ser rey, y Piruw entiende... hasta cierto alcance.

Se queda con que los grandes tienen planes y su papel en ellos es cuidar a Chile, para que éste pelee en el futuro por él. Le gusta tener a su propio guerrero. También le gusta tener un compañero de juegos. Y a futuro también le gustará tener a quien echarle la culpa de sus travesuras.

Tan feliz está pensando en su gran rol, que no se da cuenta cuando Chilli ingresa en su habitación con su morralcito y le empieza a robar fruta de la cornucopia que le tienen al goloso de Piruw en su mismo cuarto. Chilli se mueve como una sombra y se queda quieto como un palote cuando escucha ruidos, deslizándose entre los pasillos en dirección a la cocina.

Chilli llega al fogón y se mete el pedernal y la yesca al morral. Luego se arrodilla frente a las cenizas y se pinta el rostro con el carbón, que también se echa al morral. Se está a punto de ir cuando se percata, con su vista de animal nocturno, que hay ánforas llenas hasta arriba de choclo seco, papas deshidratadas y pescado salado. Y no puede evitar querer llevarse cuánto más puede, porque la abundancia siempre le tienta, hasta que su morral no puede más de charqui y chuño.

Da vuelta su morral en el suelo y empieza de nuevo, echando primero el pescado y la carne porque va a caminar al menos una semana (o eso cree él) y luego los vegetales. Un aguaymanto rodó lejos, y al gatear hacia la frutita para agarrarla, se encuentra con los pies de Piruw, que se talla los ojos y bosteza, apoyándose de la pared para no tropezar en la oscuridad. Chilli retrocede y se esconde entre los jarros con quinoa, abrazándose a su morral.

—¿Chilli? —le llama Piruw, en voz baja y adormilada—. ¿Estás aquí?

El mencionado no contesta, hecho un bultito. Piruw se agacha a recoger el aguaymanto, con curiosidad, y al olerla no puede contra las ganas y se la echa a la boca, regresándose por donde vino, a meterse a la habitación de Chilli a esperarle, porque le quiere invitar a dormir con él si de nuevo tiene pena.

Chilli espera hasta ya no oír sus pasos para aventurarse de nuevo al pasillo, buscando la salida. No se encuentra con ningún guardia en el camino y, sorprendentemente, tampoco encuentra a ninguno haciendo ronda afuera y cree que será cosa de unos momentos para sentirse pleno de nuevo, cuando escucha una voz masculina que, lamentablemente, no puede ignorar.

—¿A dónde vas, pequeño?

Era Inca, que le esperaba afuera.

—Me voy a mi casa, señor —le respondió, mirándole de frente y quietecito.

—Huyes en medio de la noche como un ladrón —le corrigió Inca, mirando severamente el morral a rebozar del pequeño—. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Comida para el camino, señor —contestó Chilli, agachando la cabeza con vergüenza.

—Eso no te va a alcanzar para llegar a tu casa, muchacho —Inca se le acercó a pasos lentos—, ten esto.

Chilli levantó la mirada, sorprendiéndose con el collar hecho de chaquiras de mullu que Inca le extendía, que incluso solamente con la luz de luna se veía precioso. Era el primer gesto con el que Inca reconocía al pequeño como suyo.

—¿Para mí? —miró con dudas el collar, acercándose con curiosidad. Inca bajó la mano para dejarle inspeccionar la joya.

—Para ti.

Chilli lo tomó con un movimiento rápido y lo metió a su morral, o al menos lo intentó, pues se encontraba tan lleno que parte del collar quedó colgando. Mientras lo hacía, Inca le puso una mano en la espalda para no dejarle ir, con la mano suave, pero firme.

—¿Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que podemos hablar —Inca le llevó hacia la salida, analizando la imagen que el niño daba. Se parecía mucho a su madre, pero debajo de todo eso y dado que lo pilló escapando, podía entrever el carácter decidido y terco del resto de su familia. Chilli caminaba a su lado, cuidando que el collar quedase bien guardado—. Sería una pena que te fueses sin antes conocer la ciudad, déjame enseñártela antes de que te vayas.

—Mmm —Chilli se hizo el que lo pensaba—. Pero yo me quiero ir a mi casa.

Sí, definitivamente allí estaba el carácter terco de sus parientes. Había hecho bien al elegir a Picunche: imaginaba que gracias a ello "domesticar" a este chiquillo y utilizar sus talentos innatos para la guerra a su favor sería más sencillo. Incluso podrían evitar el derramamiento de sangre con los pueblos del sur, que no se dejaban aculturizar.

—Si vienes conmigo después te puedes ir.

—¿De verdad?

—Si aún quieres irte, claro que sí. Te enviaremos de regreso con tus cosas.

El alba los encontró caminando entre plantaciones de calabazas, mientras Inca le explicaba a Chilli lo grande y próspero que era el imperio, y que él podía aprender de ellos para enseñarle luego a su gente. Le habló de algunas cosas que Piruw ya le había contado, pero con un aire a verdadero poder que a su hijo aún le faltaba, que obnubilaba a Chilli y le hacía querer oír más y más, y admirar, de alguna manera, a este hombre tan poderoso.

Inca le explicó la división del trabajo y la distribución de alimentos, le habló de la extensión del territorio, sobre los astros, la matemática y la medicina. Le contó sobre las comunicaciones y sobre su ejército, que algún día él podría comandar. Le relató la historia del linaje y sobre sus dioses.

—¡No fue así! —se quejó Chilli, interrumpiéndole—. La tierra se inundó porque la serpiente Kay-Kay nos quería convertir en peces y la serpiente Tren-Tren creó las montañas para salvarnos.

Inca rio, pues creyó por un momento que le había logrado convencer y la agudeza del niño le causaba gracia. Quizá porque era aún muy pequeño y no comprendía con quién estaba hablando, se atrevía a contradecirle, cosa que muchos adultos valientes no hacían. Le gustaba lo que veía en él y esperaba que un poco de eso se le pegase a Piruw.

—Claro, claro, tienes razón, eso ocurrió al mismo tiempo de lo que te digo.

—¿En serio?

—Seh —Inca se encogió de hombros. Le daba igual que el niño mantuviese sus creencias siempre y cuando adoptase las de ellos—. Y de esa línea directa descendemos Piruw y yo.

—¡Por eso Piruw tiene poderes mágicos!

Inca no podía evitar sonreírse.

—¡Exacto! Y me causa muchos problemas que te vayas ahora, porque con tu mamá decidimos que eras el mejor para cuidar de una persona tan importante. Tú eres fuerte y valiente, y eso es justamente lo que necesitamos en un guardaespalda.

—Oh... —Chilli bajó la mirada, sintiéndose de todo, menos fuerte y valiente—. ¿También le causará problemas a mi mamá?

Inca notó la preocupación en la voz del menor. Era el momento de ser preciso y mortal:

—Sí, muchos problemas. Pero es cosa tuya si decides volver.

Chilli pasaba las chaquiras, muy concentrado en los tonos de rojo y rosado.

—Pues... —puso la boca chiquitita, apretándose la lengua mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr de nuevo. ¿Su mamá había dicho eso? ¿Entonces debía ser valiente y fuerte, como el guerrero que su familia quería que fuese?

—¿Sí? —Inca le apremió, ignorando su voz temblorosa.

—Me puedo quedar un poquito más...


End file.
